ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain America (The New 52)
This page is for Captain America in Marvel - The New 52. Information In this new timeline, details of Captain America's origins have changed and he is shown to have never married or developed a relationship with Sharon Carter. Bucky's enlistment in the army is removed from continuity. History How much is Tomorrow? The Daily Globe is bought out by Justin Hammer under Hammer Industries, renaming his news media the Global Hammer Network and demolishing the old Globe building. Steve has a massive argument with Sharon Carter, now in a relationship with Johnathan Corroll, over Hammer's journalistic integrity. Sharon is promoted to head of television and digital media, while Steve continues working underneath Barney Buskin as a print journalist. Later Steve as Captain America has a confrontation with a flaming entity. It attacks the civilians and Captain America moves to protect them, and in the continuing battle Captain America grabs the creature and takes them into the sewers, where the creature dies. Later at Sharon's apartment, Steve interrupts her to find her with a half-naked man. After they establish peace, Steve leaves and he overhears Sharon tell the man she never had feelings for Steve. Captain America meets with General Carter a few days later and asks him about any recent alien activity since the flame entity and is shocked the Flame being isn`t in the records. The General also tells him Captain America attracts enemies and his encounters put New York and everyone inside at danger. Earlier, Steve Rogers goes to meet Sharon in her office and Sharon tells him she is always her friend. Later, while Captain America is riding through New York, he is attacked by a creature he cannot see or hear and appears only to the civilians. In the battle a blimp is put in danger and when the Creature is displayed on every television in the city, Captain America lands a heavy punch and saves the blimp. They continue fighting in an electronics shop where the monster is defeated, before disappearing. Later, Captain America is recording the events in the Rokatanksi & Co and receives a voice mail from Sharon telling him not to be dominated by solitude. Steve is visiting his parents' grave when a call from Barney Bushkin makes him realize he is late to a video shoot with Heather Kelley and tells Heather about being stuck in traffic. Later, a massive snowstorm appears despite clear skies forecast, and Captain America becomes involved. When he attempts to evacuate the civilians, he learns they have been turned entirely into ice. When he looks into the eye of the storm he realizes that at the center is Heather Kelley. The ice storm entity hovers far above her. He seemingly destroys the storm entity with his energy shield and unfreezes the city however, Heather is missing. Captain America is questioned by the police about Heather’s whereabouts. He claims to have seen Heather somehow being used by the alien ice-creature. However, he doesn't have any idea what happened to her after he used his energy shield to drive off the alien. Lt. Casey begins to suggest that Captain America is somehow responsible for all of the alien attacks over the last week. Officer Farrington interrupts to point out that Heather has reappeared, being interviewed on Charlie Smith's talk show. Live on TV, Heather explains how Captain America had tried to free her with his energy shield, and had asked her to forgive him for putting her at risk. Within minutes, Commisioner Skipper barges in under orders from Mayor Morrisroe to have Captain America released. The Commissioner apologizes for Lt. Casey's actions, referencing a desire to avoid a situation like the one which occurred five years ago. Rather than have the Commissioner clear the paparazzi outside, Captain America merely drives away, without giving comment. As Captain America changes into his street clothes, he can't help but wonder whether people like Lt. Casey are right - that he is responsible for these creatures' appearances in New York. He gets a call on his phone from Sharon Carter, who wastes no time in demanding that Steve reveal why he claimed that he was in New York when he was actually in Great Barington at the time of the last attack. Steve ends up admitting that he was visiting his parents' graves, and had forgotten about his appointment with Heather. His excuse is that his plane was frozen like everything else upon arrival in New York. Steve cuts off the discussion, explaining that he needs to apologize to Heather in person at the TV station. During Heather’s interview, McCoy tries to use his information to damage Captain America’s image, much to Steve’s anger. However, Heather tells Steve to ignore McCoy and they both leave the studio. Suddenly, Steve finds himself in his Captain America uniform and back at his old apartment building, surrounded by the three alien creatures he encountered before. The creatures reveal that they had been trying to communicate with him before, but their linguistic programming was broken and so they had to resort to a psychic interface to link their four minds together. This interface itself is shaky, and they are in constant need of re-calibration leading Captain America to realize they are somehow mechanical. Frustrated, Captain America attacks all three of the aliens, causing numerous 'flaws' in their reference matrices. Despite the appearance that he has defeated them, he hears a thought in his head suggesting that the creatures are commencing some kind of merger. Soon after, a swarm of mechanical insects congregates before him, and it keeps coming, no matter how he tries to destroy them. The aliens re-appear, announcing that in order to bring all to a whole; to make right what is wrong, they must change what is changeable and adapt the adaptable. All that cannot or will not, must be eradicated. It is their prime function, and it is what they were created to do. At this, Captain America demands to know who created them. They respond as one that their creator is Captain America himself. The three aliens create a Captain America duplicate, which causes trouble across New York. The duplicate kills several villains such as Armadillo and AIM Agents, damaging Captain America’s reputation. The duplicate also tries to kill McCoy when he begins to question Captain America’s recent actions.While this is going on, the real Captain America has been covered in black ashes and banished to Earth’s upper atmosphere. Sharon tries to call Steve to see if he is okay, and her cries for help awaken Captain America. Fortuntately, Winter Soldier, who had gone to Metropolis to question Captain America about his clone (US Agent), saves McCoy and fights the duplicate, but the duplicate holds the advantage. Captain America discovers that he can use the mental link between him and the duplicate to look into the duplicate’s memories, discovering the duplicate’s origin as nanotechnology created by the country Jazurr, which had been eradicated by the Ultron. During their time onboard the Ultron’s ship, the last Jazurr city was destroyed but a small nanite survived. This nanite was accidentally brought to America by Captain America after he saved New York from the Ultron. However, the nanite had been corrupted by the Ultron and began believing that America was Jazuur and needed to be perfected. The nanite began to replicate itself and bonded with three separate people, absorbing Captain America’senergy shield, enchanced strength, and enhanced agility to create the three aliens that had been attacking New York recently. Recovered from the duplicate’s attack, Captain America returns to New York and reveals the duplicate’s true nature to the city. Captain America and the duplicate fight in the Arctic, where he finally defeats it. He also talks with Winter Soldier about his clone. Later, Captain America would throw the duplicate’s remains into a volcano. In the hospital, Steve visits Heather Kelley, who is recovering from the nanites’s possession. Steve apologizes to Heather for putting her in danger, but Heather tells him not to worry, she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Heather tells Steve that she is not the girl meant for him and she is fine with that. She expresses hope that Steve will one day find the right girl for him. Encounter with Coyote While on patrol, Captain America battles a mysterious robotic drone. During the fight, the drone teleports Captain America to the Himalayas, where Captain America meets the drone’s creator Coyote, lord of the Daemonites. Having watched Earth’s metahumans for a long time, Coyote wants Captain America to help him take over Earth, but Captain America refuses, causing Coyote to attack him. Although Coyote outclasses him in power, Captain America refuses to surrender and manages to pin Coyote to a mountain where his base is located. However, Coyote disappears without a trace. Days later, Captain America meets Coyote again in America's border. Coyote effortlessly hurls Captain America into a mountain, causing him to collapse. He regains consciousness the ship of Dreadstarr, but they don't have long to talk before the ship's hull is breached by a creature named Biomass. Captain America knocks the creature out into space, sealing the breach behind them with his energy shield. Captain America punches Biomass through the hull of Coyote's ship, and ends up on the bridge, facing down the captain once again. Coyote mocks Captain America's sympathy for the millions who will be killed. Coyote reveals his origins and rise to power. His plan is to harvest humanity’s genetic property to develop metahuman powers and use it to restore his race’s genetic purity. Before disappearing, Coyote makes tantalizing mention of Jack Rogers. Captain America's interest is piqued, but he receives no answers. Alone again, in the ocean, Captain America realizes that he has no idea what he should do in the face of Coyote's threat. Hell in America After his fight with Coyote, Captain America asks Dr. Samantha Vertipo for help in making a training regime to increase his power in case Coyote returns. After a few weeks of exercises in the Block, Dr. Vertipo' scientific complex, Captain America returns to New York, knowing that he has ignored his life as Steve Rogers. At the Daily Globe, Steve finds out that Sharon is planning to move out with his boyfriend. He also grows dissatisfied with his work, knowing that Justin Hammer is manipulating the Globe's articles, so he quits the Daily Globe. Later, Captain America discovers a mysterious foreign dragon attacking New York. After a lenghty brawl that leads to Ireland, Captain America kills the dragon in an explosion. But in that moment, Winter Soldier appears to Captain America, telling him that the creature he killed was a HYDRA creation. He says that if a HYDRA creation is in America, then that means the Super Soldier Serum must still be alive. Later, Sharon visits Steve at his apartment, where they talk about Steve's recent departure from the Daily Globe and Sharon's moving with Joseph. In that moment, Steve recieves a visit from Winter Soldier. To avoid an awkward moment, Steve gets Sharon out of the apartment. Later, Captain America and Winter Soldier go to the New York Centennial Park. Winter Soldier reveals he has found another super soldier, Hell, who introduces himself to Captain America. Hell expresses his plan to save the Serum and shows Captain America the unconscious body of his clone, US Agent. Hell tries to kill US Agent, but Captain America stops him, and the two engage in a fight. US Agent and Winter Soldier attempt to intervene, but Hell brutally knocks them out. After defeating Captain America, Hell leaves New York, but not before stating that he will save the Serum with Bucky's help, no matter what price America has to pay. Captain America brings the wounded US Agent to the Rokatanksi & Co building in order to help him recover from his injuries. With the help of Luke Cage and Dr. Vitas, Captain America devises a way to cure US Agent. Detaching his armor, Captain America places it on US Agent. Both realize that the armor is the only thing keeping US Agent alive, as Hell caused serious damage to US Agent’s cellular structure. Suddenly, Hell appears and kicks Captain America and US Agent out of the Building. After being expelled from the Building, Captain America tells US Agent that they will need help in recovering it.They travel to a special prison designed to hold only one person: The Red Skull. There, Captain America questions Skull about Hell's plans. Captain Aerica believes that Hell wants to go back in time to prevent Abraham Erksine's death, saving the super soldier serum, and Skull says that it can be done, but to do so, Hell will create an explosion that will destroy the entire solar system. To stop Hell, Captain America calls The Avengers and prepares to attack the Building. In the Block, Captain America and his allies formulate a plan to stop Hell. Given that Hell has powers beyond Captain America's, the Super Soldier that a syringe of Red Skull blood hidden in the Building might give the Avengers an advantage. When the team assaults the Building, however, Hell has already taken the blood to power the machine he is building to facilitate his journey through time. Hell also activates a foreign device that traps Captain America into perpetual pocket dimensions. US Agent goes into one of the device's portals in order to save him. After a journey through several bizarre dimensions, Captain America and US Agent return to the Building and reunite wile the Avengers continue the attack. Eventually, Captain America and US Agent reach Hell and Winter Soldier (who had decided to help Hell complete his plan), but Hell moves the Building someplace else, leaving the heroes in the outside. Suddenly, Hell activates his machine, unleashing a large golden beam into the sky. Hell's star-chamber begins draining the Sun's energy. Captain America, US Agent and Thor rally to destroy the machine, but Hell attacks them, ripping the armor off US Agent and reattaching it to Captain America, saying that if Cap is going to die, he should with his honor intact. Captain America clashes with Hell, telling Thor to help US Agent destroy the starchamber. Ownership This page was created by TheCannon. Do not edit this page without permission. Category:Marvel - The New 52 Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Comics Category:Captain America